A lesson with Miss Nora Grey
by To Live Forever
Summary: The only reason I had agreed to tutor Patch in the first place, was solely for the prospect of having the seating plan reversed and being able to sit back next to Vee again.
1. Chapter 1

**A lesson with Miss Nora Grey**

I looked over at the clock above the door and gave an annoyed sigh. He was late.

I'd been waiting alone for almost 15 minutes in the classroom, which our daily biology lessons were held.

The only reason I had agreed to tutor Patch in the first place, was solely for the prospect of having the seating plan reversed and being able to sit back next to Vee again.

I was aware that Coach had refused my earlier pleas, but I was hoping by tutoring Patch I would get onto his good side and thus have the seating plan back to its original format.

I absent-mindedly tapped my pencil against my notebook and glanced up at the clock again; I was going to give him 5 more minutes before I packed up and went home, I'd wasted enough time on him already. I could also use this as another reason to have the seating plan reversed. _Unpunctual and uncooperative_ I mentally noted in my mind.

Another 3 minutes went past, I sighed again in defeat; he wasn't going to turn up. I unzipped my backpack and proceeded to angrily shove my textbook and notebook inside. As I began to zip up the contents in my bag, a voice from the near the door startled me.

"Going somewhere Nora?"

Patch was in the doorway, slouched, leaning on the door frame, hands in his pockets and dressed in black as always. At the sight of him, I began to feel anger bubbling up inside of me.

"Yes" I said curtly, getting up from my seat and slugging my backpack over my shoulder "Home".

I made my way to exit the classroom only to be stopped by Patch, who had stuck his arm out across the door blocking my exit. I stepped back and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Do you mind?" I asked folding my arms, the anger bubbling inside of me increasing "I'm trying to leave"

Patch cocked his head to the side and gave me a smile, no, he gave me a _smirk_.

"I can see that" he said "But I thought we had a little meeting going on, you know were you're meant to _tutor_ me?"

I ignored the suggestive tone in his voice as I adjusted the bag on my shoulder.

"We did, but you're late" I said, frowning at him "So I'm going home"

I attempted to leave again, but Patch continued to block my path with his arm. I pushed against it, but it refused to budge.

"Look" I said, trying to control the resentment in my voice "I told you to be here at 4, it is now 4:25. I have been waiting for you for almost 20 minutes and now that you've _finally_ decided to turn up, I am going home"

I made my third attempt to exit the room, but Patch stepped inside. Closing the door behind him he swiftly sealed us both inside.

"Coach says I need to be tutored and lucky for me, I've been assigned you" He gave me a playful smile, but then his face turned serious "Look Nora, I'm sorry I was late. I got kind of…held up"

Held up with what, I didn't want to know. He genuinely looked and seemed sorry but maybe he was good at acting, I didn't know. I tilted my head up and looked at him squarely in the eye.

"If you're late again that's it, I'm done. Do you understand?"

Patch laughed at my assertiveness "Yeah, I completely understand" He said, nodding.

I made my way back to the desk that I was originally sitting at and pulled out my textbook, notebook as well my pencil case from my bag. As I placed the latter item on the table, I looked up to see Patch still standing in front of the door, staring at me. I shot him a quizzical look.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" I asked him sternly

Patch strode over and dragged the empty chair that was beside me around to the front of the desk. He sat down and drew the chair closer to the desk, creating very little space between us. In the close proximity we were in, I could smell him. Rich, dark earth, strong mint and the faint smell of cigars entered my nostrils.

Ignoring the last smell, I couldn't help but find the first two oddly soothing and appealing.

"So _Miss_ Nora, where are we starting?" Patch asked, cracking his knuckles. I flipped to the back of my notebook. I'd already devised a lesson plan for the term.

"Well, we're first going to start off with genetics, and after that we're going to move on to Immunology and after that we should start work on evolution and maybe Ecology"

Patch began to stroke his chin with his right hand, as though he was repressing a smile

"Sounds interesting, I can't wait" he managed to say. I could tell he was making fun of me, but I couldn't be bothered to call him on it.

"Do you have your textbook?" I asked. Patch raised his eyebrow at me in a manner which silently but blatantly told me he hadn't. Rolling my eyes at him, I turned the book towards him so he was able to see.

"Genetics is the science of heredity and variation in living organisms" I said, reading from the textbook "The fact that living things inherit traits from their parents has been used since prehistoric times to improve crop plants and animals through selective breeding…" As I read, I watched Patch from the corner of my eye. He was staring at the book with such intensity it was though he was trying to burn a hole through the page. Catching my eye, Patch gave me a smile which was so dazzling; I felt my voice get stuck in my throat.

"And…and…um-"

"And although genetics plays a large role in the appearance and behaviour of organisms, it is the combination of genetics with what an organism experiences that determines the ultimate outcome?" Patch finished, looking at me with another smile etched onto his face.

"Yes" I said clearing my throat. I was unable to look at him. Doing so, I knew would result in my palms becoming slick with sweat and my cheeks showing the tell-tale signs of a vivid blush.

Reaching into the front pocket of my backpack, I took out my bottle of iron pills. Swallowing two, I followed them down with a sip of water. From across the desk, I saw Patch's right eyebrow raise and slow grin appear on his face.

"Well, well, well, Nora grey is a pill popper. Who would've known?"

"I am _not_ a pill popper, they're iron pills" I said, through clenched teeth.

"Iron pills?"

"For those who are anaemic"

"Anaemic?"

"A deficiency in red blood cells or haemoglobin, which is the component of red blood cells that delivers oxygen to tissues throughout the body"

"Why must you always answer a question like your reciting from a textbook?"

"You asked me the question, I was merely answering"

"Or showing off" I heard him mutter under his breath.

I threw him a dirty look but remained silent. I was starting to regret the decision I'd made.


	2. Chapter 2

I tore out a sheet of lined paper from my notebook and slid it over to Patch.

"Write the down heading 'Genetic Variation' on the top line along with the date" I said, struggling to keep my voice even.

Patch leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head.

"I don't have a pen"

_Typical_ I thought to myself as I rummaged through my pencil case and handed him one.

"Thanks" He said giving me a wink. Taking the pen from hand, my heart skipped a beat as his fingers briefly brushed against mine.

I noticed that his eyes seemed to linger on the birthmark on my wrist for a few seconds longer than what would've been considered normal. It gave me the creeps. Self-consciously I pulled my sleeve down over my arm, concealing it.

Noticing my sudden movement, Patch glanced up at me, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

"It's a shame you feel the need to cover up" he said, writing on the piece of paper I'd given him.

"Excuse me?"

Patch stopped writing and looked me in the eyes with a mischievous glint in his pitch black ones.

"You've got a nice body; it's a shame _for me _that you feel the need to cover it up"

I nearly choked. He was being absolutely ridiculous. I couldn't believe that anyone could be so forward and vulgar; his brashness left me momentarily speechless. He smiled at this.

"You're unbelievable" I managed to scoff

"I know I am Nora, you don't need to tell me that, although I do find it extremely flattering"

I stared at him wide eyed and mouth agape. Coach had better change back the seating plan soon or I was afraid to say that I would not be accountable for my actions in the near future.

Patch looked over at the text book with an expression of disdain on his face.

"Do we have to do this genetic topic, I find it rather boring"

"Yes we _do_" I said a little more aggressively than I had originally meant "You're behind"

"So?"

"What do you mean _so?_ Don't you want to graduate from high school? Go to college? Get a respectable job?"

"To be honest Nora, none of those things are at the top of my agenda. There's something more _important_ that I have to do"

"And what would that be?" I asked genuinely curious as to what he had to say.

"I can't say" He said avoiding my gaze "But you'll find out soon enough"

For some strange reason I felt a chill go down my spine as Patch said this. What did he mean by I'd find out? Noticing my sudden uneasiness Patch abruptly changed the subject.

"Do you have a boyfriend Nora?"

"I don't see what business of that is yours. I'm meant to be tutoring you in biology, not talking about my love life"

Patch slouched back in his chair "I'd take that as a no then"

I glared at him angrily. He was right, I didn't have a boyfriend, and truth was I'd _never_ had a boyfriend. I'd always been so engrossed in my schoolwork and making sure my mum was ok, it'd never really crossed my mind that I had never had a romantic relationship. To be honest, no guy had ever really caught my attention in that way. Well one guy recently had, but as much as hated to admit that I _liked_ him, 99.9% of the time I was with him I actually couldn't stand him. Cocky, smug and arrogant, Patch Cipriano drove me mad.

"Earth to Nora…"

Patch's voice snapped me out of my trailing thoughts; I looked over at him with a slightly far away expression on my face.

"I thought I'd lost you there for a moment" Patch said, smiling at my obvious absent mindedness. As two dimples surfaced in the corners of his cheeks, I couldn't help but smile back.

"You should smile more often, you always look so miserable"

I was slightly taken aback by this statement "It's the effect sitting next to you has on me" I said, fiddling with my pencil "and I _do_ smile" I added as an afterthought

"Extremely rarely"

"Yes well, it takes something special to make me really smile"

Patch's dark eyes flashed excitedly, a slow grin appearing on his face

"You think I'm special?" He asked, leaning forward with a mocking smile

"No...I mean yes...I mean" _I didn't know_. I couldn't think straight. His dark eyes were hypnotising, entrancing. His rich, soothing scent was rendering me dumb. I felt my face begin to redden.

Patch leaned further in forward and lowered his voice to a soft whisper, as though he was letting me in on some sort of secret.

"If it makes you feel any better Nora" He said "I think I'm special too"

I bit back the laughter that threatened to escape from my lips, my stomach fluttering under Patch's intense gaze. I didn't like the way he was making me feel. I didn't like the way he was able to make me blush, or laugh, or even smile for that matter.

"Enough with the jokes Patch, we need to work"

"We are Nora, remember what Coach said about showing interest in a potential by mate through communication"

I blushed vividly at the memory of the previous lesson. I had never wanted the ground to open and swallow me up more than I had at that moment.

"Potential mate? Me?" I asked

"Problem?"

"Yes actually, several problems. I don't like your innuendoes, I don't like your cunning remarks" I held up my hand, a finger went down with each point "I don't like your lack of organisation, I don't like your - Why are you smiling?"

"I like the fact that your hair matches your personality Nora"

"Pardon?"

"Fiery red hair, fiery red personality"

I looked at him with a stern expression on my face.

"I do not have red hair" I stated firmly "My mother's hair is brown; my father's hair was brown. My hair is brown, do you understand?" I asked, my voice having a dangerous edge to it.

Patch gave me a naughty smile "Anything you say, Strawberry Shortcake"


	3. Chapter 3

Patch and I had been working together for a while now. I looked over at the clock above the door, it was quarter to 6.

"I think we should call it a day" I sighed, leaning back in my chair.

"Oh" Patch said, his voice sounding small "Ok"

I looked over at him. He had a strange expression on his face, one that almost resembled disappointment. I felt him watching me as I began to pack up my equipment.

"Same time tomorrow?" He asked

"Tomorrow?" I frowned "It's Saturday tomorrow, the school won't be open"

Patch gave me a wicked grin "I am aware of that Nora"

"Then why do you want to meet up then?" I quizzed

"Well you're the one who said that I was behind, and I suppose to catch up I do need to squeeze in as many tutoring sessions as possible"

_Fair enough_ I thought to myself

"I suppose you're right" I said tucking a piece of hair behind my ear "We could meet at the library I suppose"

"No, not the library, your place"

"My place?"

"It's a date. I'll be there at 4, on the dot" He said with a wink. Before I could protest, he stood up and sauntered out of the classroom, leaving me in my seat with a dumfounded expression on my face.

***

"_**I absolutely hate you Nora Grey!"**_

I was on the phone to Vee and I had just told her about my upcoming second tutoring session with Patch. I seriously had no idea why was she was so jealous. I didn't find the prospect of spending time alone with Patch in an isolated area appealing, in fact the thought of it actually frightened me. I didn't necessarily think that he was an outright psychotic serial killer, but you could never be sure about things like this.

"Vee, I don't like him" I said "He's only staying for around an hour, I didn't even invite him over"

I heard Vee scoff down the line _**"What do you mean you didn't invite him over"**_

"He kind of tricked me"

"_**Tricked you?"**_

"Long story"

"_**I bet it is"**_ She paused _**"Babe, you're so lucky, I'm so jealous. He's absolutely gorgeous"**_

"You may consider him attractive, but he has an awful personality. He's brash, he's vulgar, he's-"

"_**Incredibly sexy!"**_

"Oh, Vee" I sighed into the phone, I looked over at the clock on the microwave. It was 3:45; Patch would be here in 15 minutes.

"Look Vee, I've got to go, Patch's going to be here soon"

"_**Alright, but you better give me all the details"**_

"There's going to be no details to give"

"_**Yeah right Nora. Well don't do anything I wouldn't do"**_

"To be honest Vee there isn't much you wouldn't do"

"_**Hey!"**_

I laughed "Bye Vee"

"_**Bye Babe!"**_

As soon as I hung up I ran upstairs and ruffled through my wardrobe for something to wear. I wanted to look decent but I didn't want to look as though I had made a huge effort for him. I eventually settled on my long sleeved, emerald green, V-neck sweater and my black matchstick jeans. I ran my fingers through my hair and used my index finger to tame the curls around my face. I studied my appearance in the full length mirror in my room. Casual yet reasonably attractive. _Perfect_.

A gentle tapping from the front door downstairs alerted me that Patch was here. I took my time descending the stairs, not wanting to appear too eager or keen to see him.

I opened the door by a crack to find Patch's back facing me as he stared out towards the front yard.

As though noticing my presence, Patch turned around gave me an incredibly alluring smile.

"See, I told you I would be on time" He cocked his head to the side and gave me another grin "May I come inside?"

I opened the door wider and stepped to the left in order for him to gain entry. As he brushed passed me, small goose bumps began to rise on my skin. I closed the door and turned to find him staring at me in the hallway.

"What?" I asked

Patch wiped away a smile that was threatening to appear from his face "Nothing" He said "So where are we going to do it?"

I felt a deep blush begin to appear on my cheeks and around my neck.

"Excuse me?" I squeaked

"The tutoring? You know biology" Patch gave me a smile which was part teasing, part charming "Why? What did you think I meant?"

"Oh…um… nothing. I suppose we could do it in the kitchen"

"Kitchen it is"

Before I could tell Patch where the kitchen was, Patch strode down to the end of the hall and steered left towards it. It was almost as though he had been here before, but I was positive he hadn't. _Strange._

Following him into the kitchen I stood tentatively in the doorway as Patch shrugged off his coat and placed it on the back of one of the dining chairs. He was dressed in a short sleeved fitted black t-shirt with black Henley's and boots.

The typical Patch uniform.

I tried not to gape at the toned muscles which flexed as he moved his arms up and down. He looked up at me and gave me a smirk, his black orbs twinkling mischievously as though he knew that I was ogling him.

"You look nice today Nora" He said "But you really shouldn't have made an effort for me"

I let out a snort "As if I would make an effort for _you_" I scoffed. I felt my jaw twitch, a tell-tale sign to anybody that knew me that I was being dishonest.

"Green really suits you though" He continued "Goes nicely with your eyes and it really brings out the _brownness_ of your hair"

I detected the sarcasm in his voice when he used the word brownness, but I ignored it and pulled out a chair.

This was going to be a lot harder than I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Patch had been patiently listening to me for over 30 minutes now. He'd been properly answering the questions I asked him, and making good and valid points.

He had made no jokes, no innuendos and no inappropriate comments. He was acting like, dare I say it, a _perfect_ student.

I found this immensely strange and decided to call him on it.

"Ok Patch what is it?" I said placing my pencil down on the dining table.

Patch shot me a quizzical look albeit with a hint of a smirk.

"What's what?" he asked

"You! Why are you behaving so…._well_?"

Patch frowned and then gave me smile, his even white teeth showing between his full and pouty lips.

"Do you have a problem with my current behaviour?"

"No, it's just-"

"Because I do believe that yesterday you were complaining about how brash and forward I was and that mentally, you were probably referring to me as a repulsive jerk"

"Yes I was but-"

"When I act in one way you don't like it but when I act in the complete opposite you don't like _that_" He shrugged "It seems like I can't win with you Nora, can I?"

He looked at me with a slightly dejected and sad expression in his dark eyes.

I couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. Only slightly.

His sad expression immediately turned into confident one as Patch gave me another of one of his infamous grins and my brief feeling of guilt quickly turned into a feeling of disdain.

"I'm thirsty" I said "I'm going to get a glass of water, would you like anything?"

"Actually I would like quite a few things from you" Patch answered with a suggestive wink.

Ignoring him, I got up from my seat and walked to the kitchen sink. I pulled out a glass from the cupboard and filled it water from the tap. I drank from the glass with my back towards Patch. When I was done, I washed the glass, dried it and placed it back the cupboard above the sink. I turned around to return to my seat only to slam into something tall and hard. As I stumbled back into the sink, Patch caught me by the waist and drew me closer towards him.

"You should really look where you're going Nora" He said with an obvious hint of laughter in his voice.

"I can see where I'm going perfectly well thank you" I said, furiously pushing him away "What were you doing standing behind me like that anyway?"

"The tag of your sweater was out; I was merely putting back in"

Yeah, right I thought to myself.

I pushed passed him and went to sit back down, muttering to myself. Patch sat in the seat opposite me and leaned forward onto the table.

"You don't seem to like me, do you Nora?" He asked

"What gave it away?" I snarled sarcastically

"Why don't you like me?"

"How long have you got?"

Patch let out a low chuckle, which I hated to admit, sounded incredibly sexy. It sounded almost like a growl, one you would hear from a lion or a panther. It suited him perfectly.

"Is it all people with a Y chromosome that you hate…or just me?"

"Pardon?"

"You heard what I said"

Truth was I _hadn't _actually heard what he had said; I wasn't particularly paying much attention to the barrage of words which were coming out of him. Instead, I was to busy gazing dreamily at his perfectly formed mouth, wondering what it'd be like to meet my lips with his in a tender yet passionate kiss. Immediately, I mentally slapped myself for thinking such a thought. Kissing Patch? How grotesque!

"Thinking about me Nora?"

"You wish!"

I saw that Patch had another one of his smiles plastered onto his face. This smile, unlike the others, made me feel incredibly uneasy; it was as though he had heard my previous thoughts about him. Suddenly feeling flustered I tried to change the topic onto something less embarrassing.

"How did you find the homework coach set us?" I asked, playing with my notebook "I personally thought it was quite easy, did it in about half an ho-"

"You didn't answer my question Nora; do you have a problem with all guys, or just me?"

"Just you"

Patch let out another low laugh "I like my girls feisty"

"I'm not _your _girl"

"You will be soon enough"

I narrowed my eyes at him in what I hoped was a threatening and intimidating look. I knew it was highly unlikely that I was able to frighten Patch. I mean I doubted that a 5 feet 5 inches girl with pale skin and masses of red- I mean masses of _brown_ hair – would conjure up the feeling of fear in most people, especially in Patch.

"You've got goose bumps on your arms Nora"

"What?"

"Goose bumps" Patch reached out over the table, and ran a finger across the exposed, goose pimpled skin on my arm. "Are you cold Nora?" He asked

I was far from cold. In fact at the contact of Patch's finger on my arm, my temperature had risen by at least 30 degrees.

"No" I answered

"I guess you're scared then"

"Excuse me?"

"People only get goose bumps if they're cold or scared. Since you're not cold, I assume you must be scared"

"I must be scared of what?"

Patch leaned forward, his voice no more than a hoarse whisper _"Me"_

I couldn't help but give a snort of laughter. He was ludicrous sometimes, absolutely insane.

"Me? Scared of you? Please!"

"You're not scared of me exactly…you're scared of the feelings you have for me"

"And what pray tell are these feelings that I'm supposed to have for you?" I asked mockingly, but I couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy at his upcoming answer.

"Feelings of lust…love" Patch leaned backed his chair and placed his hands behind his head, his pose was cool…confident. "You find me irresistible"

"In your dreams! I find you repulsive and incredibly foul!" I said avoiding his gaze. I was well aware that a red blush had started to appear on my neck, steadily rising upwards.

"Are you really sure about that? That cute blush starting to appear on your neck seems to tell me a different story. Are you thinking more inappropriate thoughts about me Nora?"

"No!" I was beginning to get angry. I wanted him to leave. Now.

"Look Patch, I would appreciate it if you kindly left my home"

"You would appreciate it, but I certainly wouldn't"

"Would you please leave?"

Patch said nothing but gave me a smile which clearly said: _Make me_

The feeling of uneasiness which I previously had had suddenly came back, but this time much worse.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: This chapter is dedicated to KatieGallagherDare for giving me the totally awesome chapter idea when I was a bit stuck as to what to write. **KatieGallagherDare** you totally rule. I would also like to say a big thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far, you guys are awesome.

"May I use your bathroom Nora?"

I felt my mouth drop at his unbelievable rudeness. How dare he refuse to leave my home and then ask if he could use my bathroom?

"Yes if you promise to leave afterwards" I answered shrewdly

Patch smiled puckishly at my response, as though he found what I had just said genuinely funny.

"Look Patch if you don't leave right now I'll…"

I felt my voice trail off as Patch rose from his seat and stood up to his full stature. I couldn't help but feel incredibly intimidated at this moment.

"You'll what?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Looking up at him, I felt the feeling of dread in my stomach increase further as I took in his powerful looking stance.

"I'll…I'll…I'll call the police"

This answer came out sounding more like a meek question than an actual threat. I couldn't help but feel disappointed in myself for my sudden cowardice. Patch began laughing hard. In fact he couldn't stop laughing. I felt my temper begin to rise as the volume of his laughter grew louder. I clenched my fists under the table, trying to control my mounting frustration.

"Oh Nora" Patch said, his laughter dying down "We both know you're not going to call the police"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah"

I stood up to make my way over to the telephone which was located next to the microwave. I realised that actually I was unable to reach the phone as Patch was blocking my path, unless I went the longer route past the sink, but the problem with that was that I was positive that Patch would be able to stop me beforehand.

'_You're right, I would'_

I froze in my place "What did you just say?"

Patch smirked at me evilly, cocking his head to the side with an expression of purely innocent curiosity on his face.

"I didn't say anything"

"But I heard…you said something…I heard you…"

"Nora, did you see my mouth move?"

"No but I-"

"Well that proves that I didn't say anything, doesn't it?"

"I _heard_ you" I said in harsh whisper "I know I did". I looked over at Patch whose expression never changed. Looking at him only one feeling hit me – _Hate._

I had never had such an intense feeling of dislike for anybody. I also hated contradicting myself. As much as I loathed his arrogant smirks and vulgar comments, I couldn't help but smile at his impish grin and cocky demeanour. Patch was giving me one of those impish grins now.

"What's wrong Nora? You look…flustered" he took a step forward; I knew impulsively that I should've taken a step back, but I didn't, I couldn't. I was glued to the spot under his intense stare. As I gazed up at his perfect features and hypnotically dark eyes another more discomforting feeling hit me – _Lust. _

I took a tentative step forward, reached out and hesitantly fingered a dark lock of hair which had fallen to his face. Before I was aware of what I was doing, I had pressed my lips to his in a passionate clinch. Any resistance I believed to have had seemed to evaporate. Patch responded to my actions enthusiastically, his arms snaking around my waist, sealing and holding our bond. I couldn't understand myself, part of my brain was telling me what I was doing was wrong and I had to stop before it went too far. The other part of my brain was relishing in the thought of being in a fiery embrace with Patch.

The former part of my mind seemed to win the battle that was going on in my head and I, rather aggressively, pushed Patch away from me.

His guard dropped, Patch stumbled back slightly before stabilising himself with his left foot. Looking up I couldn't help but feel sheer repulsion at what I had just done and also at the expression which was now on his face, one of utter and pure pompousness and smugness.

I pointed a shaky hand to the door.

"Out. Now"

This time Patch seemed to obey my order, grabbing his coat which was slung onto the back of a dining chair, he walked past me, giving me wink as headed towards the kitchen door.

"See you on Monday" He drawled before leaving the kitchen and entering the hallway. I heard the front door open and close, signalling to me that Patch had finally left my house.

***

I dreaded going into school the following Monday. Visions of me throwing myself at Patch repeatedly kept ploughing into my mind for the remainder of the weekend. A range of different emotions and feelings engulfed me every time I thought about it.

Shame, Anger and Lust were to name a few.

I thankfully managed to avoid Patch in-between my first four lessons, but as the time for biology drew close, I knew this was one time I wouldn't be able to avoid him.

I peeped nervously into the classroom, checking my desk. Vee who was standing next to me, gave me strange look.

"Nora, what are you doing?" She asked

"Nothing…nothing" I replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

Happy to see that my desk was empty, I walked inside and slipped into my seat. I was hoping today would be one of the days that Patch decided to take some time off from his lessons.

Unfortunately a couple of minutes later Patch _had_ to grace me with his presence. As he slipped into the seat next to me, I could tell that he was giving me one of his trademark smirks.

As the lesson began, my curiosity about what had happened on Saturday got to me.

"When you were around mine on Saturday what happened?" I asked Patch, continuing to look forward

"What do you mean what happened?" Patch questioned "You jumped my bones is what happened"

"No I didn't!" I yelled, noticing that my classmates had turned to look at me.

"Is there anything you'd like to share with the class Nora?" Coach asked

"No Coach"

"Well then would you like to zip it and listen to what I'm saying"

I frowned at Coach and then leaned into Patch, lowering my voice I said "I didn't…not consciously anyway, you did something to me"

Patch smiled his stupid, arrogant smile that I loathed and absent minded-ly stroked his chin.

"Yeah I did didn't I? I do that to a lot of girls. Don't blame them really"

I moved away from him. I couldn't stand it. Rolling my eyes at his last comment, I inwardly groaned to myself as I realised that I had several more private sessions with him.

Great, just _great_.


	6. Chapter 6

The bell signalling the end of the lesson couldn't have come soon enough. I hastily shoved my belongings into my backpack as the class began to empty the room. My entire lesson had been filled with whispered suggestions and hushed innuendoes courtesy of Patch.

It took all of my willpower not punch him where he sat, not that a smack from me would have done anything to reduce his cocky exterior.

"Nora, could I have a word with for a moment?"

I swore silently to myself as I swung my bag over my shoulder and solemnly made my way over to Coach who was standing in front of his desk.

"Look Coach, I'm really sorry about earlier" I began "It's just that Patch-"

"Actually Nora, that's why I wanted to talk to you" Coach said, cutting in "Patch has really seemed to improve this year. I had him dead set on failing and having to repeat the semester, but since working with you, I don't think that's going to happen"

I didn't know what to say, so I remained silent, waiting for him to continue.

"Nora, you're a bright student, intelligent girl. Patch is…well Patch isn't…all that…he seems to be quite…"

"Stupid?" I finished

"No…well yes, but don't tell him I said that" Coach said, leaning back onto the edge of his desk "Now, since we only have a few more weeks till the end-of-term examinations, I am slightly concerned that Patch is still a tiny bit behind on this years earlier topics…"

I frowned at Coach, something didn't add up. Since when was he so concerned about any of us passing or failing? He didn't care how we did so long as he got his regular pay check.

"…and so I was thinking, if it wasn't too much trouble Nora, that instead of tutoring Patch once a week, you would maybe tutor him 3 or 4 times a week instead?"

"Wh…wha…what?" I stuttered, I felt the blood drain out of my face. Seeing Patch once a week was bad enough, but 4 times a week? I was certain that this would end in the murder of Patch by me.

"It's just that I would hate for Patch to have to re-do the year"

"But…but…I-"

"And Nora if you agree to this, I guarantee to put you back next to Vee next term"

I weighed out the options in my head. Spend a few extra hours with Patch for the next four weeks or sit next to him everyday for the next 3 months. It didn't take a genius to work out what my answer should be.

"Al…al…alright then" I replied bleakly

Coach smiled and clapped me on the shoulder "Thanks Nora, I promise it's only for the short while"

***

Leaving the classroom dazed and confused several minutes later, I walked into something dark and muscular.

"Oh! Sorry!" I apologised

The strong smell of cigars entered my nostrils. Looking up, I felt a frown form upon my face as I identified who I had walked into.

"What are you doing here Patch? School's over"

"I know, I was waiting for you"

I felt my body temperature suddenly drop. I found the thought of Patch waiting for me after school highly uncomfortable, even though I was pretty sure that Patch meant me no harm. Yet.

"Why were you waiting for me?" I asked, biting on a hang nail on my thumb

Patch's eyes darted down to the floor, avoiding my gaze. If I didn't know any better, I would have said that he had suddenly gone shy.

"I wanted to offer you a lift home"

Wait a minute, how did he know that I needed a lift home? My car was in the shop and Vee was unable to drop me off as she had left the lesson early to go and visit her dad in hospital. I had planned on walking home that day and the only person who I had told was Vee at lunch. I was positive that Patch had been nowhere near me at the time.

"How did you know that I need a lift?"

"Well, I noticed that your car wasn't in the student car park today and since Vee left early taking her car with her, you're pretty much stranded"

"I'm not stranded" I said, zipping up my coat "I'm walking home"

Patch quickly hid a smile that was threatening to appear on his face. Why did he always seem like he was trying not to laugh at me? It didn't do a lot for my self confidence.

"Nora, I don't think it's safe for a girl like you to walk home alone" Patch stated

I was taken aback by his words.

"What do you mean _'a girl like me_'?"

Patch took a step forwards towards me. The expression in his eyes was so intense and serious; I felt slightly uneasy looking at him.

"By a girl like you, I mean beautiful, defenceless…fragile"

I rolled my eyes at his lame description, why could he never be serious? Always making fun of me in one way or another

"I'm not making fun of you Nora"

"Excuse me?"

I was positive that I had not said my previous thoughts out loud, absolutely positive. How had he known what I was thinking?

"Nora, I can either give you a ride or walk home with you, either way you're not going home alone"

I was wary of the thought of going home with Patch, but it looked like I didn't have much of a choice. He refused to leave me be.

"Fine" I said sternly "You can drive me home, but I'll let you know that I'm electronically tagged, if I go missing I'll be found almost immediately"

Patch looked at me as though he thought I was insane, which was understandable considering my last comment which I regretted immensely.

***

Getting out of the black jeep, I silently thanked God that I had gotten home safely with Patch. I had, on numerous occasions, expected him to pull over into a dark secluded place and throttle me, but he didn't, and I was thankful for that.

"Thank you for the ride, Patch" I said slamming the car door shut

Patch faked shock "Nora Grey thanking me for something? That's a first"

I smiled at him wryly "And I'm positive that it'll be a last"

Patch gave a chuckle, a sweet smile resting on his lips "You have quite the sense of humour there Nora, pity we don't get to see more of it. Actually it's pity that we don't get to see a lot of things from you"

I rolled my eyes at him for what felt like the umpteenth time that day, I was sure that eyes were eventually going to roll back into their sockets and cease to correct themselves.

"Goodbye Patch" I said simply

"Goodbye Angel"

Wait, what did he just call me? Before I had chance to question him, Patch had already driven off.

Oh well, I suppose I could always ask him tomorrow…after all I had an extra hour with him.

Brilliant…_not_.


	7. Chapter 7

I looked at the digital watch on my wrist and swore loudly. I was late.

I almost laughed at the irony of the situation I was in.

Earlier today, Patch and I agreed to meet at the public library for his first of this week's tutoring sessions. I'd repeatedly told him that if he was late, I would go home and cease to tutor him further as I didn't have time to waste on someone who couldn't be punctual to arranged appointments.

Walking faster, I tried to get to the library as quickly as I could, which to be honest wasn't very fast.

I wasn't what you would call all that physically fit and even the most low intensity exercises would leave me sweaty and out of breath.

Finally arriving at the library, I checked my watch again, I was 15 minutes late. Inside, I was praying that Patch would be his normal, unpunctual self and arrive after me, but I was granted no such luck.

Sitting alone at the table furthest away from the entrance sat Patch. He was deeply engrossed in a book which looked extremely old and worn out. Without his trademark smirk, he actually looked approachable and non-threatening. Making my way over to him, I tried to catch my breath and reduce the redness and sweatiness of my face.

Noticing me approaching him, Patch looked up from his book and gave me an impish grin.

"Why Angel, I do believe you're late" He said, with an obvious smile in his voice

I placed my bag onto the floor and slumped into the seat opposite him. Patch closed his book and placed it in his bag, under the table.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry" I puffed out "I lost track of time with Vee and I literally ran here when I remembered that I had to meet you"

Patch clasped his hands together and placed them on the table with a contemplating expression on his face

"Thing is Angel, I could have easily decided to leave, but I didn't"

"I know, thank you for not leaving" Tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear, I looked over at Patch who was texting something on his blackberry.

"Why do you call me that?" I asked

"Hmm?"

"Angel, you keep on calling me Angel" I said, looking through my bag for my textbook

"Don't you like it?" Patch asked, his lips showing the signs of a smirk wanting to appear

"To be honest, no" I answered truthfully

"Would you rather I called you something else?" Patch questioned leaning forward onto the table.

"Like what?" I inquired, dreading his answer.

"Carrot top, ginger nut, sex-on-legs"

"Oh God no!" I protested

"Then what would you like me to call you?"

"I would like you to call me by my first name, which is Nora"

"I'm aware of that" Path said with a mischievous smile

I frowned at him.

Changing the subject I asked "What were you reading earlier, when I came in?"

"Oh….that, well it's this thing called a book and a book is a collection of written, printed, illustrated, or blank sheets, made of paper or parchment. Often you will find them in libraries like this" He said, gesturing to the area we were in with both his hands and with a huge amount of sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh ha ha, real mature" I said sarcastically

"Thank you; I am a rather mature _young_ gentleman aren't I?"

"I know what a book is" I said, rolling my eyes "What I meant was, what was it about?"

"That" Path said, putting his blackberry away "Is none of your business"

"Why? Was it picture book? Learning your ABC's?"

Patch gave a deep laugh.

"You can be quite funny sometimes Angel, well a lot of the time actually. You don't even know it"

I pursed my lips together and refused to comment further. Instead, I opened my textbook and looked at the contents, searching for the page number I needed.

"What are we doing today?" Patch asked

"Reproduction" I said before I could stop myself, of all topics I had to say. Without even looking at him I could tell Patch was giving me a pirate smile.

"Sounds fun" He said "But I don't think I need a textbook to learn about that. I'm pretty sure you could teach me everything I need to know in the back seat of my jeep"

I threw him the dirtiest look I could muster. How could anyone talk to someone else in such a manner? Just when I thought I was creating some sort of positive relationship with Patch, he had to ruin it by being so vulgar and brash.

"Oh come on Angel, don't give me that look" He said "I was only kidding"

"Well I personally didn't find it all that funny" I said sternly

"And just when I thought you actually had a sense of humour"

"And just when I thought you weren't a raging nymphomaniac"

Patch laughed again and gave me a small smile. I didn't reciprocate his smile and instead gave him a stern look. Suddenly feeling very hot, I removed my coat and my cardigan forgetting that underneath, I was only wearing a thin camisole. Patch let out a low wolf whistle when I removed my outer wear. I had the sudden urge to put my cardigan back on, but I didn't wish to show that I was bothered by Patch's perversions.

"You have beautiful skin Angel, like a porcelain doll"

Taken aback by his sincere and rather flattering compliment, I muttered out a low "Thank you"

"Are you busy Friday evening?"

"Why?"

"Well, there's this new film out and I thought that you'd might like to see it"

I gave Patch a small frown. Was he asking me out? On a date?

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well, although it may not seem like it, I actually like you Nora and I know you like me just as much and I would just like to spend some time with you minus anything to do with biology"

"Oh" Was all I could say. Did I dare say yes to a date with Patch? It was hard to admit that I wasn't tempted to say yes. But for some reason I couldn't help but think that Path wouldn't take no as answer.

Meeting his gaze, I felt a blush begin to appear on my cheeks

"Ok then" I said in small voice.

Instead of behaving in the arrogant and cocky manner that I expected, all Patch said was a simple "Cool"

I couldn't help but give him little smile, maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Vee's high pitched squeal drew irritated glances and tuts from the other customers in the café we were sitting in. I had just told her of my earlier arrangement with Patch to see a movie this Friday. From her reaction you could probably tell she was extremely thrilled for me.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" She said in a loud whisper, bouncing up and down in her seat

"Vee, calm down. We're only going to see a movie" I said, nursing my hot cup of chai milk

"Calm down? Calm down? This is like….amazing!"

"I think you're over estimating this a teeny bit, Vee. It's not that big a deal"

"Not that big a deal?! Nora! This is like your first date with a guy in…like…ever, and he's absolutely drop dead gorgeous .Urgh! I hate you!"

I smiled into my cup; it seemed that Vee was more excited about my up-coming date than I was.

"Have you thought about what you're going wear? Your hair? Makeup?"

"Errr…" I said, not knowing what else to say

"Nora!" Vee scolded, looking at me with her eyes incredibly wide

"What?!" I asked, wondering what I'd done that was so wrong

"You're meant to plan these things at least 4 days in advance!"

"What? He only asked me yesterday"

"That's still gives you around 2 or 3 days. What are you thinking about wearing?"

I dipped a cookie into my milk and bit off the sodden piece.

"I dunno" I said with my mouth full "Jeans probably"

Vee looked at me as though I had just slapped her, her mouth agape, her eyes expressing the most deep seated shock.

"Nora, please tell me you are joking" She said in an incredibly serious voice, the most serious that I'd actually ever heard her.

"What's wrong with jeans?" I said looking down at the pair I was wearing "They're comfortable"

"You don't want to look comfortable, you want to look _hot_" Vee said, emphasising the word 'hot'.

"Do I?"

"Yes, you want Patch not to be able to take his eyes off you"

"I do?" I asked, noticing that I was probably sounding like a bit of a novice to Vee. Proving my theory correct she gave me a tut.

"Nora what am I going to do with you? You're so lucky to have me as a friend"

"Am I?"

Vee gave me a look as though she was about to hit me. Hard.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! You know I love you Vee"

"Hmm" She said, not sounding convinced "Anyway I'll need to come round yours to help you get ready"

I choked on my hot milk "What?" I sputtered

"You obviously need help Nora and I'm not going to let you meet a guy looking like…oh! I can't even think of the word. No, you definitely need help from me"

I felt my face pale. I loved Vee, but she wasn't what you'd call all that reserved fashion wise. If she had a choice, she'd have me in mini skirts and corsets all the time.

"Why are you making that face Nora? It'll be fun and plus you'll look great, I promise"

For some reason, her promise didn't make me feel any better.

***

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I was speechless; words couldn't describe how I felt. Several thoughts and feelings rushed through my mind: Shock, repulsion, fear, disappointment and just general dislike.

"Vee I refuse to leave the house looking like…like"

"The Queen of seduction?" Vee inputted hopefully from her seat on my bed

"Actually I was thinking more along the lines as _'The Whore of Babylon'_"

Disregarding my last comment, Vee stood up and came to stand next to me, looking into the mirror.

"I don't know why you're complaining, I think you look fab"

I didn't know what Vee's definition of 'fab' was, but it certainly wasn't what I saw in my bedroom mirror.

On my bottom half, Vee had coaxed me into wearing the tiniest mini skirt imaginable, it seriously could've been mistaken for a belt. Underneath this "skirt" I was wearing a pair of garish red tights and shiny black stiletto heels. I'm not really a high heel wearing person and when I first put on the stilettos I couldn't help but topple forward onto Vee. On the top half of my outfit, Vee had squeezed me into a black, boned bodice. Now I had to admit the bodice wasn't that bad as it did help to boost my non-existent bust, but the problem was it made me look like a pale playboy bunny, all I needed was a pair of rabbit ears and a fluffy tail.

"Vee I am not wearing this"

"Why?" Vee moaned, pouting "You look great"

"I'm going to see a movie Vee, not to strip in Las Vegas"

"Fine, fine" Vee said stalking over to my wardrobe "I'll see what I can do"

Whilst looking through my wardrobe, I heard Vee make various noises of disproval at my clothes.

"Seriously Nora, remind me to take you shopping this weekend" She said grumpily "Everything in here looks so- hang on"

"What?"

Vee pulled out a dress and gave me a smile which was scarily similar to Patch's.

"I can definitely work with this" She said "Take off that other stuff"

Slipping the dress on I couldn't help smile, it was a casual looking dress, but it was still rather sexy.

The dress was a gorgeous deep royal blue. It's had cropped sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. It was rather fitted at the top and then it flared into a skirt which was quite high above the knee, but it didn't look at all sluttish. In fact it had the opposite effect, the dress made me look rather sweet and innocent.

Vee toyed with my hair, creating loose and bouncy curls. The rich brownness of my hair went really well with the blue. Vee took a step back to admire her work.

"You. Look. Amazing. You don't know how much I hate you right now Nora"

I gave her smile and then walked over to her and gave her hug.

"Thank you Vee. You know I love you right?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" She mumbled under her breath.

I couldn't help but laugh, I guess I was wrong about worrying earlier.


	9. Chapter 9

I checked the clock on my bedside table, it's was quarter to 7. Patch would be here in 15 minutes. I felt my stomach flip at the thoughts of what could entail in a night alone with Patch in a dark cinema.

Vee had repeatedly insisted that I wear make-up and I had repeatedly refused to do so. In the end, she had taken it upon herself to wrestle and hold me down while she forced a tube of red lipstick onto my mouth. I personally didn't see why she even bothered as I wiped it away as soon as she had released me.

Vee had left my home shortly after our little scuffle, wishing me luck and hoping that I had a good time.

The way she had said the words _'Good Time'_ had made me blush a bright beetroot red. It was times like that, that I wished I wasn't so bashful.

I checked my clock again, 5 minutes had gone past. As each minute ticked by, I felt my nervousness of this evening's date increase. Heading downstairs into the kitchen, I poured myself a glass of water to help calm myself down.

Why was I feeling like this? I was only going to see a film with guy.

A guy who made me feel naked every time he looked at me.

A guy who when I was feeling down, could always find something to say to make me feel worse.

A guy who when he wasn't around, I couldn't help but miss him and want to see him again.

I shocked myself at my last thought. I seriously wasn't falling for Patch was I?

Just then, a gentle tapping from my front door broke me from my trail of thoughts.

Apprehensively, I entered the hallway and opened the front door.

"Hello" Patch greeted with a fox grin

"Hi" I said meekly

"For you" Patch said, holding out a single, long stemmed, beautiful black rose. I took the flower and stroked the soft, dark petals. I was touched greatly by this small romantic gesture from him.

"I never knew you were able to grow black roses" I said, obviously surprised

"You can't" Patch said with a smirk

"Then how did you-"

"I know a guy"

"Oh" I said in an enlightened voice "Well let me just put on my shoes and we'll go"

"Cool, no rush. Well a maybe a little" Said Patch, looking at his watch "The film starts at half 7"

"Ok"

I quickly went upstairs and slipped on a pair of ballet pumps. I descended back down the stairs in the most graceful fashion possible, trying to look elegant and sophisticated.

This was a failure as I ended up tripping on the bottom stair sending me flying. If it wasn't for Patch, who swiftly caught me, I would have certainly hit the floor.

"Sorry about that" I said nonchalantly, trying to appear not bothered or embarrassed about what had just happened

"No problem" Patch said "I find your clumsiness cute"

"I am not clumsy!" I said indignantly

"You're telling me you intentionally meant to trip down the stairs? If you did, bravo it was very convincing"

I rolled my eyes at him "Could we continue this argument in the car? We're going to be late"

Patch unlocked the doors of the jeep from the front porch.

"After you mi'lady" he said with a charming grin.

I carefully made my way over to the jeep, not wanting to trip over any little stones or pebbles. I climbed into the front seat and did my seatbelt, almost choking myself in the process. Patch had to help me untangle myself from the black death-trap, which ironically was created to save my life, not to end it.

"Still think you're not accident prone Angel?" Patch asked with an obvious hint of laughter in his voice.

"Just drive" I said folding my arms

Patch chuckled and reversed the Jeep out of the front yard.

We sat in silence as we made our way to the movie theatre. Patch was first to break said silence.

"I have to say Angel you look extremely sexy in that dress. There's me thinking that green was your colour, but I realise now that it is most certainly blue"

I flushed vividly at his compliment

"Thank you" I said, avoiding his gaze

"My pleasure, _really_ it is. I'm the lucky guy who gets to admire those gorgeous legs all evening. So in realty I should thank _you_"

I didn't know what else to say so I turned on the radio. I flicked around until I found the Classical station. Patch gave me an odd look as Mozart's Symphony filled the Jeep.

"What?" I asked

Patch grinned into the steering wheel "Nothing" he said

"Spit it out"

"It's just that you're so different Nora" Patch began "You're like an old woman in the body of a teenage girl"

"Charming"

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. I love the way you're not a conventional teenager, you're not vain or selfish. You're smart, beautiful, funny, and kind. Well sometimes you are, other times you can be a right gorgon" he added as an after thought

"A gorgon!?"

"Yeah, you know Medusa? Snake hair? Didn't you do Greek mythology?"

"Yeah well sometimes you're a right…jerk!"

"How original, Angel. You have really hurt my feelings" Patch said sarcastically

I tried not to laugh at my lame come back, where was Vee when you needed her? She was brilliant in situations like this.

Wanting to change the subject I asked "Which film are seeing?"

"It's a new thriller called '_Unburied'_"

"'_Unburied'_?"

"Yeah" Patch said, laughing at my naivety "It sounds brilliant. It's about this woman who was executed as a witch 400 years ago and then she comes back starts killing all the descendants of those who prosecuted her"

The film sounded absolutely horrid, I absolutely hated horror movies. Ever since I had watched the film _'The Sacrifice'_ with Vee, we had both made a vow to never watch a horror movie again.

"Doesn't that sound good, Angel?" Patch asked, smiling at me

I felt my stomach turn "Yeah…it sounds great"


	10. Chapter 10

The parking lot of the movie theatre was packed when we got there. Fortunately, Patch had spotted an empty space near the entrance so we didn't have to park to far near the back. I successfully managed to exit the Jeep without embarrassing myself by tripping over something or getting tangled in the seatbelt.

Patch casually took my hand as we made the short walk to the lobby. I felt my heart rate suddenly increase at this small, yet close point of contact. As though noticing my ratcheted pulse, Patch looked down and gave me small smile.

Patch's hand felt extremely cool against mine which seemed to triple in temperature. With my palms increasingly growing more and more sweatier, I reluctantly pulled my hand out of Patch's and discretely wiped them down the front of my dress.

"Do you want to go and get the popcorn while I buy the tickets?" Patch asked "It'll be quicker that way"

"Yeah ok" I said, taking the $20 bill he handed me. I went to stand in the refreshments queue. Looking around me, I felt my heart freeze as my eyes stopped on the poster of the film we were going to see. The image of a young woman being burnt at the stake, screaming in pain invaded my vision. My feelings about the film I was about to see got worse, if the film was anything like the poster, there was certainly going to be a problem.

Carrying a massive bucket of popcorn and two sodas, I unsteadily made my way over to Patch who was standing near the screen door.

"I have to say Angel, you look absolutely miniscule carrying that popcorn" Patch said chuckling as he took the bucket from me.

"I don't know why the do them so large" I said "It's ridiculous"

"It's called getting more for your money Nora; I thought you were good at economics?"

I ignored his last comment and handed my ticket to the usher, who tore it and handed back to me. Patch did the same after me and we both made our way into the dark screen.

The screening room was reasonably empty when we entered. There were only a few groups of people scattered here and there.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Patch

"Probably seeing that new rom-com starring Jennifer Aniston" Patch answered

"Oh" I said, wishing that I was the one watching a rom-com rather than a gruesome horror.

We chose seats in the middle of theatre, not to close to the big screen. As the lights dimmed and the film began, I felt a feeling of dread wash over me.

15 minutes into the film, Patch confidently slung his arm around my shoulders. Although I know that I should've basked in the feeling of being so secure and protected by Patch, I hardly noticed him as I sat so rigid and hard-backed in my seat.

The images on the screen caused my blood to turn cold.

The woman, that poor woman was dying a horrible and frightening death. Her entire body was aflame, her hair smoking, her skin melting under the heat of the intense orange fire.

"Nora, are you ok?" Patch asked in a low whisper. I looked over him; his eyes looked oddly bright in the dark. Normally they held some sort of humour or slyness.

Right now though, they seemed to hold an air of concern.

"I'm…I'm..fine" I said in a weak voice

"Are you sure?" He asked in a continued whisper "You look kind of pale"

"No really I'm fine" I took a handful of popcorn and gave him smile. Although I was positive that he wasn't convinced, Patch turned his focus back towards the film.

A further 45 minutes into the film, I began to increasingly grow more ill at the graphic gruesomeness that was on screen. A wave of nausea swept over me as a man who was being skinned alive by a rusty filet knife screamed in agony. When the vengeful spirit cut out his tongue, I let out a low groan of sickness.

"Nora, seriously you look green" Patch whispered with a low chuckle "Are you sure you're ok?"

I stayed silent for fear that opening my mouth would result in me throwing up all over an unfortunate Patch.

On the screen the unfortunate man was now having his stomach cut open, his intestines pouring out of him. This was the last straw; I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I need to go to the bathroom" I said quickly, and with that I ran to the ladies restrooms.

Thankful that it was empty, I barged open the door of the nearest cubicle and bent over the toilet bowl, emptying my stomach contents of that day.

I felt a pair of cool hands pull back my hair as I was violently sick. Patch gently rubbed my back as I repeatedly coughed and retched into the toilet.

"Sorry I ruined the film for you" I said in a weak voice, resting my head on the toilet seat and closing my eyes.

"It's ok" I heard the smile in Patch's voice "To be honest I'm surprised that you lasted as long as you did"

I gave a bitter laugh

"I don't normally throw up when watching films" I said

"That's good to hear"

I groggily got up from the toilet floor. Feeling slightly off balance, Patch helped me walk over to the sinks to rinse my mouth out.

Noticing my reflection in the mirror, I let out a low moan of distress.

"What's the matter?" Patch asked "Do you still feel sick?"

"No, I look terrible" I really did, my face looked sweaty and pale and my hair had amazingly increased in volume and general bushiness.

"You don't" said Patch

"Liar" I muttered

"I'm not lying" Patch said walking over to me. I turned towards him as he backed me up against the restroom sink.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"What does it look like?" Patch asked, leaning in to make a soft trail of kisses on my neck.

"You can't be serious" I said pushing him away "I've just thrown up"

"To be honest that doesn't bother me that much" Patch said, coming closer. Placing his hands either side of me on the restroom counter, I was trapped. Patch leaned forward and lips tingled excitedly as he brushed his mouth against mine in a soft kiss.

Noticing no objections, Patch deepened the kiss, placing a hand of the small of my back.

I slipped my arms around his neck and hopped onto the counter to gain more leverage.

I had to admit, my second kiss with Patch was much better than my first one. It didn't feel rushed or angry like the first, it just felt perfect.

Realising that if we didn't stop kissing soon, we were eventually going to run out of hair and keel over.

Breaking the kiss, I placed my head against his chest and let out a tired sigh.

"Tired?" Patch asked

"Yeah"

"Wanna go home?"

"Yeah"

My head vibrated against Patch's chest as he let out a low chuckle "Alright then"


	11. Chapter 11

Patch gently shook me by the shoulder to rouse me from my deep slumber in the Jeep.

"Wake up puker" He said with a small laugh

"Wha…what…where are we?" I asked groggily

"Home, Angel"

I let out a yawn and stretched in my seat, undoing all the knots and kinks sleeping upright in a car had created.

"You're quite the snorer there Angel" Patch said with an irritating smirk

"I do not snore" I said, flopping back into my seat.

"Yeah right you don't snore. You sounded like a giant power drill"

"I did not, you're a liar"

"So are you technically. You acted like you loved gory horror films, and see how you ended up puking in the bathroom after 50 minutes"

"I didn't say that I loved horror films"

"Your behaviour implied it"

"My behaviour implied nothing" I said heatedly

Patch shrugged his shoulders "Anyway it was rather entertaining, you throwing up. Have to say Nora, you do turn the most pleasant shade of green when nauseas"

I rolled my eyes at him and said nothing. My throat felt dry, I needed water.

Unbuckling my seatbelt, I turned to open the car door only to discover that it was locked.

"Oh" said Patch immediately unlocking it "I didn't want you to fall out and roll down the highway. I know how prone to accidents you are"

I threw him a dirty look and got out of the car. Taking my keys out of my coat pocket and opening the front door, I turned to find Patch standing directly behind me.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

I threw Patch a questionable glance "Excuse me?" I asked

"I don't feel comfortable leaving you home alone with a heavy bout of movie sickness"

"I gave a small smile "I'll be fine Patch"

"You say that, but I've noticed Nora that a lot of the time that we're together, you tend to say one thing, but end up meaning the total opposite"

"No, really Patch I'll be fine, you can go home"

Patch gave a scoff "Yeah I can really believe that because you look the absolute perfect picture of health, don't you?"

"Don't you get all sarcastic on me"

Patch gave an impish grin "I'll be as sarcastic as I like, now get inside. You look like you're about to keel over"

Before I could protest, Patch nudged me inside and closed the door behind him. Standing in the dimly lit hallway I folded my arms and gave Patch a deep frown.

"You love invading other people's personal space don't you?"

"Not really, habit I suppose. Do you want something to settle your stomach?"

"My stomach is fine"

"There we go again with the reverse psychology" Patch said, rolling his eyes in an exaggerated fashion "I'll make you some peppermint tea" he said making his way to the kitchen.

"I don't want peppermint tea!" I said following after him

"Don't worry Nora; I'll make it extra strong"

"Patch!"

Patch stopped what he was doing and looked up at me with a playful smile on his face.

"I was only messing with you Nora; it's so fun riling you up. I mean it's the only fun I can with you without removing your clothes"

"I'm glad you find so much joy in aggravating me" I said sternly

"You need to loosen up a bit. You're way to uptight for a 16 year old"

"16 and ¾ thank you very much. I am not uptight, you're just extremely immature. You act like a child!"

Patch gasped in fake shock "How dare you?!" he said "I am not a child!"

He threw a spoon on the floor and began jumping up and down in the manner of a two year old toddler having a tantrum. Against my better judgement, I had to admit the scene was rather funny and I couldn't help but begin to laugh at the sight before me.

"Alright! Alright! You've made your point. Now stop before you scuff the floor with your shoes"

Patch immediately stopped and returned to his usual cool composed albeit with a fox smirk.

My eye caught the blinking time on the microwave; it was only 8:50.

"Are you staying or leaving?" I asked

"I think I'm going to stay"

"Well in that case I suppose we could do the biology homework coach set us"

"Are you serious?"

"What?"

"It's Friday night, I never do homework on a Friday night"

"You never do any work full stop"

"Ouch"

"I'm just telling you how it is" I reasoned, folding my arms "I'm going upstairs to change"

"Into something more comfortable I hope"

I gave Patch a scowl so fierce, Vee would've been proud

"Kidding" Patch said "But would you like me to help you out of that dress?" He added

"What do you think?"

"You seriously wouldn't want to know what I was thinking"

"Why?" I asked stupidly

Patch gave me a look which said '_are you seriously asking?'_

"Oh" I said pretending to know what he meant, even though I was only half sure. I mean it was impossible for someone to think about _that _24/7, wasn't it?

"Yeah, well, I'm heading upstairs I'll be down in a few minutes" I said leaving the kitchen and beginning to climb the stairs to my room

"I'll be waiting"

"And don't touch anything" I called down to him as an after thought. Patch didn't reply but I heard him laughing from the kitchen, what was so funny?

***

Returning back down to the kitchen several minutes later, I was surprised to find Patch perched on one of the wooden stools by the kitchen island. He was looking through a leather bound book, which I eventually realised to be a photo album.

"I thought I told you not to touch anything?" I asked irritated

"I thought you meant in the kitchen" Patch said looking up "I found this in the living room" He flipped the photo album back a few pages and held it up with an evil grin.

"Would you like to tell me who this little red headed girl dressed as a Christmas elf is?"

I clasped my hand to my mouth "Oh my God…give that back!" I made a lunge for the album but Patch was took quick for me and held it out of my reach.

"You were rather a cute kid, Nora" He said, continuing to look through the photos "Your hair though…" Patch shook his head sadly

"What was wrong with my hair?"

"You looked like a troll doll" Patch said, trying to hide the laughter that was threatening to come out

"I did not" I said, leaning over Patch's shoulder to see the picture he was referring to.

The photograph, I had to admit wasn't the most flattering, but I was only 5 and had never heard of conditioner.

"I like this photo though" He went back a few more pages.

The photo he pointed to was at my aunt's wedding last year in which I was a bridesmaid. The dress, luckily for me, had been very pretty, the colour being a soft lavender. In the photo, I was posed in the middle with my mum and dad.

I felt a lump appear in my throat as I gazed at the picture featuring my father.

"When was the picture taken Nora?" Patch asked.

I didn't reply, silent tears which had refused to stop, had begun to stream down my face, landing on my chest.

"Nora?" Patch turned around and seemed to be startled by my current position. Looking back down to the photo, I saw Patch mentally slap himself at the realisation as to why I was so upset.

"Oh Angel, I'm so sorry"

He slipped his arms around my shoulders and held me in a warm embrace, placing a soft kiss on my forehead. Breathing in his scent, the gloom which had suddenly engulfed me, seemed to slowly disappear, leaving me relaxed and comforted.


	12. Chapter 12

I didn't know how long I'd held onto Patch for, but I was pretty sure it had been for a while because eventually I heard him say:

"Look Angel, sorry to spoil the moment here, but you're kind of ruining my shirt"

I reluctantly pulled away and gave a snort of laughter, _typical _Patch.

Just when I was beginning to think he was somewhat a decent person, he had to go and ruin it with a stupid comment.

"Are you ok?" He asked seriously, stroking my wet cheek

I gave him a weak nod, unable to talk as I feared doing so would result with me bursting into tears again.

"No offence Nora, but you look like crap"

"Charming, do you say that to all the girls?" I asked, my voice thick

"Only the ones I like" He said with a suggestive wink

"Could you get me a tissue?" I asked drying my eyes on my sodden sleeve.

We had run out kitchen paper downstairs, so Patch jogged upstairs and came back down several seconds later with a rather large bundle of toilet paper.

"I said _**a **_tissue, not a week's supply"

"I wasn't sure how much you would need" Patch said looking slightly embarrassed.

I personally didn't know why he was embarrassed. He wasn't the one who had randomly burst into tears while looking at a picture of her father.

"So…." Patch began in an attempt to break the awkward silence "Did you enjoy the movie?" He asked with an innocent smile

I couldn't help but slowly descend into hysterical laughter at his mannerisms. Once I'd started laughing it was near impossible for me to stop. Patch looked startled at first, fearing that I'd lost my mind, but eventually he joined in too.

"What kind of lame conversation starter is that?" I asked

"I couldn't think of anything else"

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"You know Nora, those comments that you make insinuating that I'm an idiot, aren't very nice"

"But they're true"

"Urgh, that's the last time I'm letting you cry on my shirt"

"Fine" I said "You shirt smelt funny anyway"

I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear with a small smile. Catching my eye, Patch smiled back. Not one of his cocky, arrogant smirks that I'd grown accustomed to, but a proper smile. A smile that was oddly beautiful. His perfect face creased into some sort of sweet release, a cute dimple surfacing in his left cheek.

"You should smile more like that" I said, without even realising

"What do you mean?"

"You smirk too much" I said "It's irritating"

"I've been told that it's rather sexy"

"By who?"

"People"

"You need to elaborate on that. You look like a right pompous jerk with that smirk. It makes me want to slap you"

"I like the use of rhyming couplets there Nora, '_Right pompous jerk with that smirk'_ reminds me of like, you know, _'the cat in the hat'_" Patch said mimicking my voice and giving me his trademark smirk which he know knew that I hated

"I will hit you in a minute if you continue to irritate me" I said, my small fists clenching at my sides

"Where?"

"Your face"

"Any other places perhaps? Lower?"

I blushed "No"

"You sure? To be honest I'm not really into S&M, but I'm willing to try it if you are"

I stood with my mouth open for several moments, not really knowing what to say.

"Why do you have to do that?" I asked, suddenly feeling extremely annoyed at him

"Do what?"

"One minute you can be really sweet and caring, the next minute you're a raging pervert making corny comments"

"You're exaggerating"

"I'm not"

"The how do you want me to act?"

"I want you to act like..."

I couldn't think of the words to finish off that sentence with. You see I wasn't actually sure of how I wanted him to act.

I mean the irritating Patch was well…irritating. Yes, the constant sexual suggestions did wear a bit thin after awhile, but I had to admit that they could be rather humorous…sometimes.

The sarcasm, I guess I was equally guilty of that. In fact even more so than Patch, but he didn't need to know that.

The sweet Patch was obviously, well, sweet. I couldn't really complain there, I mean what was there to complain about?

To be honest, I realised that both sides of Patch's strange personality seemed to balance out each other rather perfectly. Yes, Patch was perfect just the way he was.

"Like you" I said finally with a smile

"Huh"

"I want you to be you"

"Nora" Patch said, raising an eyebrow "I am me"

"I know" I said "And I don't want you to change, ever"

"I really think I should have you sign something as proof, we all know how insane and hysterical you can get"

I moved closer towards him and slipped my arms around his waist, in a tight embrace. He didn't get it. He was being an idiot and I wouldn't have had him in any other way.

"Ok Nora, now I'm getting a little scared here. You actually being nice to me I find rather frightening"

I playfully slapped him on the chest. Tiptoeing up to reach him, I gave him a small kiss on the cheek and then nuzzled my face into his neck.

"Nora, are you ok?" Patch asked cautiously

"Yes, perfectly fine"

Patch unlocked my arms from his waist, and held me at arms length

"Nora, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Patch what are you doing?"

"Just answer the question"

"Three, you're holding up three"

Patch sighed, seemingly convinced that I wasn't on any dangerous narcotics. Taking the opportunity, I leant forward and gave Patch a soft kiss on the lips. I was slightly startled by sudden forwardness, but I didn't car. All I wanted was to be close to him, to hold him, for him to hold me.

I was falling for him, and it didn't seem that I would ever be able to stop.


	13. Chapter 13

I didn't remember falling asleep on the living room sofa; I only remembered slowly opening my eyes to see Patch's face from across the room, a face which annoyingly held his trademark smirk.

I frowned when this smirk widened as I eased myself up from my lying position. I looked towards the window where the curtains were slightly drawn; the sun was still rising casting the sky in a beautiful orange glow with hints and undertones of purple, red and pink.

"Morning sleepy head" came Patch's voice from the other side of the room. I ignored him and pulled the covers off of me.

"Did you sleep well? It surely sounded like you did" Patch said. I could hear a sense of smugness in his voice, it sounded as though he was repressing a smile.

I looked over at him "Excuse me?" I asked, cocking my head to the side and raising an eyebrow, a small frown working its way on to my face.

"If college doesn't work out for you, you could easily get a career in voicing sound effects. It sounded as though you were sawing logs"

My frown deepened. I didn't snore, I'd had numerous sleepovers and no one had ever said anything of me _sawing logs_.

"I don't snore" I told him, crossing my arms. "You're mistaken"

"And you're in denial. You know that's the first stage in the five stages of snoring" Patch said in a know-it-all voice.

I gave him an incredulous look "That's the five stages of grief you idiot" I said exasperatedly. It was too early for this.

"You're calling me an idiot? So much for wanting me to be me"

I glanced over and gave Patch a coy smile, in return I was given a grin and wink which made my stomach do a summersault. I looked around me.

"Why am I down here? How come you didn't take me to my room?" I asked

"Well I was going to when you initially fell asleep" Patch answered, placing a hand under his chin as though in deep thought "But if I had, it's highly likely that I would've gotten into bed with you. I thought it better to put you on the sofa, as there's only room really for one person"

I didn't know how to reply to what Patch had just come out with, and didn't know whether to be flattered or offended.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Patched asked

"What?"

"Break-fast" Patch said, breaking down the word "A meal normally eaten at the beginning of the day"

"I know what breakfast is"

"Then why did you ask?"

I gave Patch a dirty look, deeply furrowing my eyebrows and clenching my jaw.

"Are you always this cranky in the morning?"

I ignored him. Patch got up from the arm chair he'd been sitting in, and made his way into the kitchen.

"Do you want breakfast or not?" He called out. Giving a sigh, I followed suit.

Breakfast turned out to be...to be honest I was unable to identify what he'd put in front of me.

"They're eggs" He said. I poked at the charcoal lumps on my plate with my fork.

"These are not eggs" I said, trying to fight the laughter that was slowly making its way up "Eggs aren't so...black"

Patch faked shock "Nora, you should never judge an egg by its colour...only by the richness of its yolk. Now eat up before it gets cold"

"Why aren't you eating?" I asked

"I don't need to" Patch said under his breath

"Pardon?"

"I mean I'm not hungry, now seriously finish your eggs. You're a growing girl; you need all the strength you can get. Even more so with you having to support that enormous mane of yours"

I threw a piece of egg at Patch.

"Don't throw your food"

"Then don't mock me"

"No deal"

I gave a small laugh. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments; I played with the cremated pieces of food on my plate. Looking up I caught Patch's eye.

"So, er ...why did you stay over? You could've left"

"I could've and was going to, but I got distracted watching you sleep. It's rather a pleasant sight, you look, dare I say it, cute. Well you do if you minus the sound effects" Patch added as an afterthought.

I felt my cheeks redden and my stomach flutter, suddenly I found myself unable to talk properly. My eyes went back down to my plate, intensely studying the floral pattern around the edges.

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?"

My head immediately shot up at this. "I do?"

"Oh yeah" Patch answered, smirking profoundly "You were like _'Patch! Oh, Patch! You're so amazing and brilliant and sexy and-'_"

I cut him off by throwing another piece of egg at him.

"What did I say about throwing your food?"

"What did I say about mocking me?"

"That's irrelevant"

I gave a loud scoff.

I wished to bring up the events of the previous evening, but found myself too embarrassed to do so. I wasn't sure where I was in regards to my relationship with Patch, or where I wanted to be. All I knew was that I wanted him to be a large part of my life, something which I found hilarious.

If you'd asked me several weeks ago what my opinion of Patch was, you would've surely gotten a negative answer from me.

"What are your plans for today?"

Patch gave me a questioning look "Why?" He asked, a small smile working its way onto his lips

"Well, if you wanted to stay, you could. I mean you don't have to if you're busy, but I thought it'd be quite nice if we spent the day..."

I felt my words trail off as Patch moved towards me, my eyes focused on his full, soft lips as he slowly leaned forward for a kiss. I gave a small sigh as our lips met.

Breaking our kiss, Patch whispered into my ear "I'll stay"

I felt him give a smirk "If you finish your eggs"


End file.
